Bittersweet Sixteen
by Abortion Infant
Summary: It's Draco's sixteenth birthday, and Lucius has his present. Unfortunately the present is a muggle girl. Draco has no interest in doing what he's supposed to do, but if he doesn't Lucius will take her for himself. Draco turns to Blaise for help. SLASH
1. The Perfect Present

Disclaimer: Oh yes, I am J.K Rowling. I just love writing fan fiction about my own characters. -.-' Come on people. I don't own any of these characters except Nicole. This applies for all following chapters. 

Note: Ahem, this is my first attempt at a fan fic, at all. I'm hoping to get a Draco Harry slash going. I'm not sure if I can though. If all else fails there's always a Draco Blaise slash waiting. . **R&R **please. Oh and Nicole is not a mary sue, but her part in the story requires her to be very pretty. Lucius wouldn't go getting an ugly one would he?

Nicole shut the door quietly behind her and stepped into her new 'home'. Boxes crowded the empty rooms, and she had to plan her steps beforehand or she'd get trapped. She glanced down the hallway, wondering where her father was. The minute she realized her idiot of a father had gotten rid of the photo album containing the only pictures of her mother she'd left, slamming the door loudly behind her. She hadn't even looked back to see if he'd followed her. Instead she had sprinted blindly down the street. It had taken her nearly an hour to find her way back. It was almost one in the morning. Her father was probably sleeping to get up for the rest of the movers tomorrow. 

She would just silently make her way to the room she had chosen as hers and go to sleep on the floor, but as she inched her way around a wobbly stack of boxes she managed to knock over a box of silverware. Forks, knives and spoons scattered noisily across the floor. Nicole just stared dumbly at the mess, turning around only when she heard her father in the hallway. **"Where in the hell have you been, Nicole? We just moved here and you go running off down the street? What's the matter with you?!" **He didn't appear as angry as he sounded, running a hand through his balding hair. **_"_And look at the me-…" **Before her father could scold her for the mess she had pushed past him and locked herself in her room. She waited for her father's voice, but she only heard him mumbling and returning to his own room.

She turned around, leaning back against the door. The room was empty, save for a few of the boxes she had packed. She rummaged through a few before finding the one with her bedding in it. She set down two blankets on top of each other to soften the floor a bit before lying down and making herself as comfortable as possible. Which wasn't very comfortable, but she would manage until morning. She buried her face in the pillow, but she wasn't ready for sleep, so she lay there in the dark, staring at the wall. There was nothing here for her. Her mother's grave was back home, and Nicole could no longer visit her. She couldn't bring her flowers anymore. She took in a deep breath, trying not to cry. When she finally did fall asleep the pillow was soaked in tears.

_How pathetic, he didn't even go after her. _Lucius frowned disapprovingly as he watched the muggle father's poor attempt to discipline his child. But he had no time to be thinking about the silly lives of muggles. He was there for one thing and one thing only. Draco's sixteenth birthday present, which was to be the girl. Nicole was her name, not that it mattered. Lucius was hoping the beautiful muggle girl would push Draco to show his loyalty to the Dark Lord. The girl was but a taste of what he could have if he would only be more…enthusiastic. But once again, he had no time be thinking of such matters. Once he was sure the girl and father were both confined in there rooms he entered, not even needing to use Alohomora. The door was already unlocked. _Foolish muggles._

He swiftly and silently slipped around the many boxes that had proved a difficulty to the girl. Within minutes he was outside her door, but he would not enter. He could not be sure she was sleeping yet. And sure enough, behind the closed door, the girl was weeping for her dead mother. Lucius waited patiently for about and hour and a half before listening for any sounds. After hearing nothing he smirked deviously, trying the handle to see if it was locked. It was, but with a flick of his wand it opened. It was all too easy, but he didn't care for a challenge right now. He slipped into the girl's room, towering over her in her sleep. She was beautiful, in many ways. Perfect for a proud Slytherin like Draco. She had straight, silky black hair that didn't seem to defy her, even in sleep. Her skin was pale, but not so much as to be deathly white. Lucius could not see her eyes, for she was sleeping, but he recalled them being a bright green. Her body was nice as well, curvy. Had she not been for Draco, Lucius might have taken her, despite her age.

But he could waste no time. He picked her up gently, slipping one arm beneath her knees, the other supporting her upper body. As soon as he had her securely in his arms he, with a muffled _crack!_, apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

Note: Erm, sorry for the shortness. Oo' Will make next chapter better. Promise.


	2. The Malfoy Manor

Note from Myself: Salutations reader. I've only gotten one review so far, but that's understandable since, well, the first chapter sucked. But I'm hoping this one will be better and more exciting. Enough with my blabbering, read the story. Oh yes, and I've inserted something like a divider to show were it breaks. It's a little confusing.

* * *

Being transported had obviously awoken the girl, and as she came back from her slumber with a gasp Lucius sat her down on the floor. They were in one of the living rooms of his manor, more specifically, the Malfoy Manor. It was very large, and held many rooms. Kitchens, bedrooms, guest rooms, a library, living rooms as well as some rooms that didn't even have a use. He turned carelessly away from Nicole as she scrambled to feet. **"Where am I?" **Of course she had more questions, but she thought asking one at a time would be best. Lucius grinned slyly, idly pulling his leather gloves off and setting them onto the end table by the couch before turning to the frightened girl. **"You, my dear, are in the Malfoy Manor." **His words didn't do much to tell her were they were. She knew, of course, they were in a home. **"Well, what do you want with me? My family doesn't have any money to give you. Y-you're wasting your time." **The best thing to do would be to try and convince him to let her go.

Lucius let out an amused laugh. Muggles were so clueless. **"Ah, I want many things with you, little muggle." **With his words he strode up to her, placing the palm of his hand on her face. Soft skin. He was right, her eyes were green. But he dropped his hand, turning away from the girl once more. **"But you are for my son, Draco."** It was for the best that she be given away to Draco. He had been somewhat…hidden the past few days. Lucius had scarcely seen him emerge from his bedroom. He no longer saw the makings of a great Death Eater in his son. No matter how much he urged him to follow in his footsteps the boy just wouldn't listen. He had attempted to beat the sense into him, but it had failed and only caused the boy to recoil even more so. But he was forgetting the girl, who was standing quite still behind him. The look on her face possessed only deep thought, no longer fear. For a moment he wondered what she was thinking about, before he rang the bell to summon the House Elf.

She needed to be changed out of the ridiculous muggle clothing she was wearing and into something a little more presentable. Soon enough a little house elf in a potato sack came scrambling in, panting and talking rather fast. **"Sorry master, Libi was just preparing for you a scrumptious dinner. What will you be asking of Libi?" **Nicole stared in awe butLucius rolled his misty gray eyes. House elves were so idiotic, stumbling and fumbling all the time. They didn't even speak properly, but he would ignore that for now. **"Dress this girl for Draco's birthday. The clothes I've chose are on the armchair." **He leaned back against the wall, folding his arms over and watching as Nicole snatched the clothes away from the house elf, claiming she could dress herself. He really didn't care who did it, as long as it was done. She probably didn't want him watching, but he really didn't care. She was blushing furiously as she quickly slipped out of her clothes and into the ones provided. He was more than a bit surprised she hadn't tried to run, or even tell him to leave while she changed. Though it pleased him that she was so cooperative.

* * *

The clothes contained a plain black skirt that stopped shortly down her thighs, and a nearly transparent black blouse that was not tight but still showed her form. She was also given dark green tights, black dress shoes and a dark green hair band that pulled her silky black hair from her face. The clothes fit nicely and Slytherin colors brought out her eyes. Draco would be pleased, or so Lucius was hoping. When the girl was finished she stared dumbly at Lucius, as though waiting to be told what she was doing here. She wasn't quite sure if she should be running, or screaming. She was never good at getting away. She was the target of many a bully's anger at school. But this was no time to be scared. Should she try and get away? No. For the time being she would go along with it. Maybe he'd feel guilty, or decide to take her back home. And who was Draco? 


	3. Blaise will know what to do

Author's note: Okay the slash is changing to Draco/Blaise, because that seems more probable. Carry on then.

**"You look...lovely."** Lucius spoke the words as if they were poison. He wasn't sure what to say to the girl, but the silence was making him twitch. It was nearly midnight, which was when Lucius wanted to give the girl to Draco. She was just standing there, fiddling with her skirt, then her hair, then her thumbs...it all made him itch. **"Sit down, girl." **He motioned to the nearest chair and she shuffled over and sat in it, looking at him expectantly. **"Um...if I can ask, well what am I doing here. Why me? I have nothing..."** Lucius raised a hand to silence her, seeing that she was about to go off. **"I said before, child, you are for my son."** His answer didn't seem to please her as she squirmed in her chair, glancing around nervously. Finally the clock struck twelve, and Lucius rang the bell for the house elf once more.

Libi came scampering in once more, trying her best to please her master. **"Will Libi be getting master Draco for his birthday present now?"** Lucius nodded, watching as the house elf turned and sprinted away. Useless things they were, but soon enough Draco was at the door. **"What do you want, father?"** His bleach blond hair had grown a little bit longer, and he refused to trim it. A few locks fell over his eyes and around his ears. He was actually growing quite handsome, not as childish as he had once been. Nicole squirmed in her chair, looking at the floor. _I guess that's Draco..._ And just as she had thought it was. Lucius walked over to greet his son, his steps echoing loudly in the silence. **"Draco, my son. Enter." **He ushered his son inside, who was reluctant as he laid eyes on the girl in the chair. His father extended an arm, motioning towards the girl. **"Happy Birthday."**

Draco had known it was coming, but he was stilled speechless. **"But...but father what would I do with a muggle girl?"** Lucius rolled his eyes as his son's naive question. **"Whatever you _want _to do with her. She is yours."** Draco looked over at her through gray eyes, and she looked back and began to fidget in her seat. Draco glanced back to his father, who was watching him expectantly. He was at a loss, so he walked over to the girl. **"Come on then..."** She stood, nervous and jittery. **"Wh-where are we going?"** She glanced around anxiously, then back to Draco. He took her by the arm and led her to the door, and she followed, trusting the boy more than she trusted Lucius. He nodded in approval as he watched them dissappear around the corner and up the stairs to Draco's room. Finally, Draco was doing something a Death Eater would do.

**"Um...I'm Nicole."** She mumbled as they approached a door, which was obviously there destination. He pushed the door, which appeared heavy, open and led her inside before responding to her introduction. **"I am Draco Malfoy...erm. Draco."** She was obviously a muggle, they way she inspected everything in his room with awe. He leaned against the wall for a minute, at a loss as to what he was supposed to do. He knew what his father _wanted_ him to do, but he didn't want to do such a horrible thing to this innocent muggle girl. She was so, fascinated and lost in everything. He ran his fingers through his hair, and she saw this. It reminded her of a minute of her dad. **"Am I ever going home?"** Her voice was soft, but her question surprised Draco. He looked up at her, and for a moment she saw sadness in his eyes. **"I don't know..."** She sighed, turning her gaze to the floor. He sighed too, and watched her stand there in the middle of the room. **"Well, you can, um, sit down if you want."** He motioned to the bed. She looked at it for a moment, as though it would bite, before carefully walking over and sitting down. Draco followed her lead and sat down next to her.

**"You know what my father wants me to do...with you?**" He didn't look at her as he asked the question, but he could see her nod out of the corner of his eye. **"Yeah I know..."** She looked at the floor, like he was doing. **"So...are you gonna do it?"** She was relieved as she asked it, because she knew both of them were asking that same question in there minds. He looked at her this time as he answered. **"I think I should go to Blaise, I bet he would know what to do."** Nicole looked at him, confused. She didn't know who Blaise was. Obviously a friend of his. He glanced around, and she knew he had thought of something else. **"I can't take you with me. My father would feel both of us using the floo powder. I can do it quietly but you would never be able to sneak past him..."** Nicole's gaze shot up from the floor to Draco. **"You're gonna leave me here al-!"** Before she could finish Draco's hand flew up to her mouth. He shushed her with a glare. **"Just stay put, no one will bother you. My father thinks we're doing the nasty."** He removed his hand from her mouth and walked over to his fireplace. **"Blaise Manor!"** And with a flash of green he was gone, leaving her on the bed in a giant house with a man who wasn't a saint...at all.**  
**


End file.
